Dulcy
Dulcy the Dragon is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a mobian dragon from the Eastern Forest Clan. She is also an ally of the Freedom Fighters and the leader of the Shijin Warriors. Appearance Dulcy is a tall green and pink mobian dragon with a thin and slender body and a long tail. She has pointy golden horns on her head and her wings have pink coloring on the underside. She wears a blue gown with black shoulder pads and a black belt with a blue cloth hanging from the front, brown pants, blue and gold gauntlets, and blue and gold boots. History Past Dulcy grew up with her mother Sabina in the Eastern Forest Clan, one of many clans in Yurashia that feuded with others over territory and ideology. Dulcy hated these feuds and eventually ran away from home, making it all the way to Westside Island where she first met the Freedom Fighters. Dulcy's encounter with them, particularly with Sally Acorn, inspired her to return back to Yurashia and start her own team of Freedom Fighters and unite the clans through fighting a common enemy: the Eggman Empire. Dulcy sent out a call in hopes of finding others to join her cause, and after attracting three likeminded people, formed the Shijin Warriors. Shattered World Crisis Act Two Years later, Dulcy would be reunited with the Freedom Fighters when they visited her region in search of Zonshen, a Gaia Key Guardian, only to find themselves facing a repaired Silver Sonic. Dulcy would come to their aid by engulfing the Badnik Horde Commander in flames and knocking him away, after which she, her team, and the Freedom Fighters enjoyed a meal together. That night, she and the others would stage an attack against the Egg Clan Army while Sonic kept the corrupted Gaia Phoenix busy. Eventually, the Freedom Fighters were rewarded with Zonshen's Gaia Key and parted ways with Dulcy.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #282, "Wings of Fire Part Two: Fighting Fire with Fire" Shortly after this mission, Dulcy and her team would be contacted by Sonic and Sally, who explained to them their plan to fix the world, in which Dulcy agreed to take part in alongside her team.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283, "The Mission" However, due to Dr. Eggman's planned assault with the Battle Bird Armada, he got access to the Gaia Temples with the newly captured Chip and Dulcy watched in horror as the Chun-nan Gaia Temple rose up out of the ground.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #285, "Panic in the Sky Part Two: Falling Into Place" Luckily, Chip was able to restore the world and Dulcy looked on with the other Shijin Warriors.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #287, "Panic in the Sky Part Four: Finale - As Was Foretold" Personality Powers and abilities Dulcy is capable of breathing fire and ice, and possesses the power of flight. She also seems possess some degree of skill in combat. Trivia *Dulcy's general appearance is based from Eastern depictions of dragons; notably, the pointed horns and a thin serpentine body. Gallery Dulcy Post-SGW art.png|Concept artwork References External links * Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Dragons Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters